


Ícaro

by zanderskyward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Introspection, Loyalty, M/M, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« —¿Confías en mí? </p><p>Están en el despacho de Erwin. Sólo le ha hecho llamar para anunciarle que le han nombrado nuevo Comandante, y Levi no sabe qué responder. </p><p>—No. —Nunca se le ha dado bien decir la verdad. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ícaro

**Author's Note:**

> Le dedico este minific a mi queridísimo Fabi, que ha tenido una Navidad durilla y se merece un regalo.
> 
> (Inspirado por este poema http://hufflepufffharry.tumblr.com/post/50023759717)

I.

La primera vez que Levi lo ve, lo ve de verdad, en todo su esplendor espada en mano y mirando al frente como si no le temiera a nada, es como si toda la luz del sol se hubiera concentrado en su rostro y el color del cielo reflejase sus ojos. Ha vivido demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad para recordar el color de la luz. Quizá no lo ha conocido nunca, piensa, pero cuando la ve de nuevo es como reencontrarse con una vieja amiga. Creyó que por la pérdida de los suyos le odiaría, pero no es así. Cada interacción con él le hace descubrirse a sí mismo un poco más, hasta que todo él tiene algo influido por su presencia. Cuando le enfrentó y le llenó las manos de sangre como una presagio del futuro que le esperaba vio que luchaba contra un dios, y tenía todas las de perder. Al principio no cree ninguna de sus promesas, hasta que empieza a escuchar una por una sus palabras y es cuando empieza a doler. El mundo es cruel y Levi lo sabe de sobra porque ha vivido entre la misma oscuridad que odiaba hasta hacerse parte de ella, hasta que las manos le dejaron de temblar y se convirtió en una criatura creada para matar.

—¿Confías en mí?

Están en el despacho de Erwin. Sólo le ha hecho llamar para anunciarle que le han nombrado nuevo Comandante, y Levi no sabe qué responder.

—No. —Nunca se le ha dado bien decir la verdad.

Erwin se queda mirándole, sin que haga falta que le diga que se ha dado cuenta. Es como la maldita justicia personificada y Levi odia que pueda ver a través de él tan fácilmente. No es algo que nadie más haya conseguido nunca. Si le odiara todo sería mucho más fácil.

—No quiero confiar en ti.

Entonces gira y sale de la sala. Desea dar la vuelta, mojarse en la misma luz dorada que Erwin emite con sólo su presencia, pero no lo hace. Nunca le ha gustado creer en promesas ni en futuros; nada es tan fácil.

 

II.

Cuando creyó que no volvería a caer en los lazos de la amistad con nadie, se encuentra siguiendo órdenes a ciegas como quien cae hacia atrás y espera que le cojan. No lo haría si fuera sólo su superior. No escucha a Mike ni a ningún otro líder de escuadrón. El por qué sólo obedece las órdenes directas del Comandante es algo que se le escapa a todo el mundo, menos a él mismo. Quiere seguir esa luz, sentir la libertad que Erwin quiere conseguir y que siente solamente con escuchar sus palabras, pero la presión empieza a caerle como una losa. Empiezan a conocerle como el soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad, y él sabe bien que no es cierto. Si lo fuera no estaría ahora en un bar, bebiendo hasta que se olvida de su vida durante el último año, pero aún conserva los suficientes reflejos para defenderse si lo necesita. La sensación de seguridad le ha estado acompañando meses ahora, pero aún no se acostumbra. No la necesita. Sigue bebiendo hasta que se olvida las expectativas del mundo y las promesas de Erwin, y de cuánto quiere tocarle. Todo el mundo sabe que un hombre que ama a otro es un hombre muerto.

—¿Confías en mí, Levi?

Erwin vuelve a preguntarle la noche antes de una expedición, justo al terminar de darle indicaciones de lo que debía hacer al día siguiente. Es la segunda vez que lo pregunta, y Levi solo quiere decirle que le seguirá hasta el infierno si hace falta. Pero no se atreve.

—Confío en que nos llevarás a la victoria. —Ya no es del todo mentira. Ya está aprendiendo a decir la verdad, aunque no toda.

Por alguna razón, el rostro de su superior cambia ligeramente a algo que parece un gesto de decepción. Es raro ver cómo la máscara de Comandante se resquebraja para mostrar algo más, y Levi siente que no merece estar viéndole así, sea lo que sea. En momentos así es cuando se da cuenta de que Erwin no es ningún dios, sólo un hombre que hace lo posible por dejar su humanidad atrás para luchar por la de los demás. No sabe qué quiere el otro oír, y de todos modos a él nunca se le han dado bien las palabras. Sólo sabe que es la primera vez que se lleva el puño al corazón y es sincero en el gesto.

 

III.

El día de la caída de Shiganshina, es como si todo el peso del muro destruido le aplastara. Sus próximos días los pasa en el aire, como un halcón, concentrándose nada más que en matar porque un descanso significa hundir las rodillas en cadáveres y las manos en sangre todavía caliente. Sólo los que ya han perdido la cabeza duermen durante esas noches. Ningún soldado se libra de las visiones y los rugidos que acompañan sudores fríos y temblores incluso a plena luz del día, en el momento menos inesperado, y él no es más que ninguno de ellos. Siente que las alas a su espalda se han quemado, que pesan como los cadáveres de los compañeros que ha dejado atrás, y sin embargo cuando regresa al cuartel general la llama de esperanza que creía perdida vuelve a encenderse. Nunca creyó que dolería tanto confiar en alguien. Seguir a Erwin es lo más difícil que ha hecho en su vida. El cansancio y el alcohol ya no pueden salvarle, de hecho solo se añaden a su desesperación. Ha visto arder la mitad del mundo y ya no duda más en ofrecer su vida por el objetivo de Erwin.

—Levi…

Acaban de volver. Las pérdidas son incontables, y las muertes de amigos, subordinados y civiles arrastran los pasos de los oficiales. Erwin mantiene una expresión estoica, pero Levi ya le conoce lo suficiente para ver tras la máscara. Puede escuchar cómo le tiembla la voz, y por primera vez sabe qué quiere escuchar exactamente. El problema es que Levi ya no sólo confía en él y en sus promesas.

—Creo en ti. —No lo dice antes de que se pueda arrepentir. Lo dice, y sabe que no va a arrepentirse.

Erwin levanta la mirada de su escritorio como si jamás hubiera escuchado algo parecido. Quizás nunca lo ha hecho. Extrañamente, el color de su colgante se mezcla con el de sus ojos, con el del cielo, y Levi se pregunta cómo sería volar ahí. Traga saliva con dificultad, y parece que va a decir algo pero no le sale la voz. Ambos saben lo que significan esas palabras con el tono adecuado, y Levi teme más a Erwin que a la muerte misma. Está temblando por dentro.

—Gracias. —murmura por fin, con la voz tomada y mirando a Levi como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve. Sus manos agarran con fuerza los reposabrazos y tiene lágrimas en los ojos. No es ningún dios— Gracias.

Levi no se va. Vuela con las alas rotas hasta Erwin y le ofrece lo que queda de ellas. Le ofrece la sangre bajo su piel y el aire de sus pulmones, y también le ofrece algo que vale mucho más que su cuerpo y es su lealtad. Tiene claro que a partir de ese día nunca se irá de su lado. Levi es un constante cuando todo lo demás cambia y se destruye a su alrededor, siempre apoyando, siempre obedeciendo ciegamente. Erwin confía en él del mismo modo que al contrario. Puede que sean los únicos que se comprenden y por eso saben que están rotos. Ambos encuentran consuelo en el cuerpo del otro, buscando las piezas que les faltan para echar a volar de nuevo. Erwin es como el sol, pero Levi ya no siente que se quema cuando se acerca a él. Le ha arrastrado hacia la luz, y ahora cada uno se encarga de mantener al otro en ella.

 

IV.

No es el soldado más fuerte ni un buen hombre por muchos vítores o elogios que reciba. En un mundo así no se puede esperar ser nada más que un montón de carne al final. Sin embargo, han pasado años y ni siquiera un brazo perdido ha hecho que estén menos cerca. Quizá acabe junto a Erwin, al final del todo, hundido hasta el cuello entre un mar de cuerpos. No son héroes trágicos que no temen morir. Temen que el otro muera, pero mientras tanto sólo les queda no ahogarse en mares de sangre y seguir volando por encima de los muros.

 


End file.
